User blog:Nausiated/Method to my madness.
So just today I figured I was going to start writing a blog on here. I figured, why the heck not? So what else is there to talk about than the comics I write about and contribute for the Marvel and DC Comic Wikis. To say the least, I'm a bit of a completest for details, and the wikis have been a godsend for me. Before the Wiki's came around trying to find one unified source about all things Marvel Comics or all things DC Comics was like a scavenger hunt. Sure there were sites that were dedicated to specific characters (How many millions of Spider-Man and Superman websites are out there?) But then there are just other subjects that are just untouched. You won't see a complete biography of the Fallen Angels mini-series... Or how about the Sundevils? Heck... Most DC Comics stuff out there won't even address anything Pre-Crisis unless they absolutely have to. One of the more boggling things is that you can't go to one source and find summaries for any comic book you can think of, or say, figure out how many comics the Earth-One Batman appeared in and what those stories are about. That's what I love about this Wiki stuff, if there information isn't there you can go right on in an add it. You couldn't do that at www.uncannyxmen.net, or over at the DC Archives etc. Plus unlike Marvel Comics (which has their own Wiki thing) contributions are not always screened in. For example, I tried to expand on the Cyclops profile they had, which was very pathetically small (You'd figure the leader of the X-Men's diverse history would be a voluminous story) when the print version of Marvel's profile came out it was a piddly 3 pages.. Whereas someone like Captain America (Steve Rogers) would have 8 pages of PURE text. So I went in there and I tried to add more, and of course it was rejected. I'm sorry, but doesn't the early parts of his career matter? How come there's nothing about the affair he had with Psylock in the 90's? I mean, this is all relevant. The DC Comics stuff is the same thing, can you honestly find a good profile of the Earth-Two Superman? That lists every adventure he had in detail? Why isn't this stuff out there? It boggled the mind. For a resource there were certainly things that were lacking, and I wanted to do my part to add more. So that's why I'm here... And I decided to start where there isn't a whole lot of work being done right now: Back issue summaries. I've got all the comics and trades and reprints of stories that have not been documented down or recorded on these two Wiki's and I decided to take it upon myself to at the very least get a foundation going. So about... what was it... a year ago? Two? I started doing summaries of these old stories. In the cast of the more popular series the footwork was already there, I just had to go in and reformat to the new Wiki standard, and maybe update character links, maybe put in a "1st appearance" tag or something. But then there were entries where there was nothing and I had to start from scratch. When I began my I decided to start with going through each Marvel Essential and DC Showcase presents book that I had at my disposal (Admittedly, these are the only comics I buy these days for the most part) Right now I'm at the letter S... and sooner or later, I'm going to be done my Essential books... Then I'm going to go and start pulling everything else I have in Tradepaperback format (a lot less farting around with polly bags and the like) Which is going to account for another couple thousand stories to be recorded.. Then it's pulling out my boxs of old comics from back when I collected monthlies, that's another whack of stories there. I figure if I keep up at this pace, I'll be done in another year or two :P Anyway, that's my bit... So for those who are curious about what I'm doing next here's a little checklist of what's left to do (naturally this list is subject to change meaning it'll probably grow): Marvel Essentials Left to Do: Man-Thing Vol. 1 Silver Surfer Vol. 2 Spider-Man Vol 1-8 Spider-Woman Vol 1-2 Super-Villain Team-Up Vol 1 Tales of the Zombie Vol 1 Thor Vol 1-3 Tomb of Dracula Vol 1-4 Uncanny X-Men/Classic X-Men Vol 1-2 Wolvering Vol 1-4 X-Factor Vol 1-2 X-Men Vol 1-8 DC Showcase Presents: The Brave and the Bold Batman Team-Ups Vol 3 Sgt. Rock Vol. 1 Supergirl Vol. 1 Superman Vol 1-2 Superman Family Vol 1-2 Teen Titans Vol 1 The War That Time Forgot Vol. 1 World's Finest Vol 1 Category:Blog posts